The Choice for his Loved Ones
by dbzx56
Summary: Takes place after the Evil Shenron saga. An old but improved villian has returned.


A Choice for his Loved Ones  
  
"TRUNKS, GET OVER HERE NOW," yelled Vegeta.  
  
The sound of Vegeta's voice echoed across the Capsule Corp like a shockwave. But still, Trunks was nowhere to be seen. Vegeta clenched his fists and muttered "Damn that kid".  
  
The door behind Vegeta opened and his wife, Bulma emerged. She had a look on her face that would strike fear into even Frieza's heart. She stood quietly for a moment and then, without warning, she exploded into a fit of rage that made Majin Buu look like a cuddly teddy bear. "VEGETA, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? YOU BROKE NEARLY EVERY DISH IN THE HOUSE WITH THAT BIG SAIYAN MOUTH OF YOURS!!"  
  
Vegeta didn't dare argue with his wife. He knew any attempt at trying to win an argument with her would be futile. Instead, he just grunted to himself and turned around to avoid the harsh stare Bulma was giving him. But still he wondered…. where was Trunks? He always tells his parents where he's going and how long he'll be gone. Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but he was deeply worried about Trunks.  
  
"….Bulma…," Vegeta whispered.  
  
"DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME RIGHT NOW, VEGETA. HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FEED OUR CHILDREN NOW THAT YOU'VE SHATTERED EVERY DISH WE OWN?" Bulma screamed.  
  
Vegeta whirled around and yelled "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR INCESENT SCREAMING, WOMAN. JUST TELL ME IF YOU KNOW WHERE TRUNKS IS!!"  
  
Bulma calmed down, as did Vegeta. "Trunks? He went off for a little while to train with Gohan and Goten. You've seen the looks on those 3. Even since you and Goku became Super Saiyan 4, they've been doing nothing but training ever since," Bulma said. "But why did you scream so loudly looking for him? Usually you find him by detecting his energy or whatever you people do."  
  
Vegeta picked an object off of the ground. It was Trunks' sword. "JUST LOOK AT WHAT I FOUND IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!!"  
  
Bulma started to chuckle, then she was laughing hysterically. "Oh my. I totally forgot. I put that there. Sorry, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma with such a face that could make Piccolo laugh. "YOU? Why did you THIS in a place where I keep my UNDERPANTS?"  
  
Bulma smirked. "It's all quite simple, really," she started. "I'm punishing him."  
  
Vegeta looked dumfounded. "Punishing him? What did he do?"  
  
"He started swinging his sword all over the house. He nearly cut off Bra's head. Luckily, he saw her there and stopped at the last second. But that's not the reason. Remember the Brute Ray?"  
  
Vegeta started to smile. "How could I forget? That little contraption is what helped me become a Super Saiyan 4. But unfortunately, the 1-star dragon destroyed it."  
  
"I rebuilt it," said Bulma.  
  
Vegeta's eyes lit up. "You did? This is perfect. I'll once again be able to rival Kakarot in strength. But wait. What does this have to do with Trunks?"  
  
"Well," Bulma continued. "He went into the lab sometime last night still swinging his sword around. He told me he was just "perfecting his sword technique" and I somewhat believed him. He was flying around, swinging the sword in all directions. But he accidentally sliced the Brute Ray in half."  
  
Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own son destroyed his only chance at becoming a Super Saiyan 4. Or so he thought. The rage was building inside him. He felt like blasting something. But Bulma continued to talk.  
  
"But don't worry, Vegeta. The Brute Ray was designed to give you the power to change into Super Saiyan 4 whenever you want."  
  
Vegeta was amazed. He could now turn into a Super Saiyan 4 whenever he pleased. But he was still confused. "Wait. If I could turn into a Super Saiyan 4 already, why did you rebuild the machine?"  
  
Bulma replied "Well, I WAS going to use it on Trunks so he could become a Super Saiyan 4, but now it's destroyed, so he can't do it now unless he trains for about 30 years."  
  
"Can't you just rebuild it again?" Vegeta asked.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "No I'm afraid I can't. It took nearly 8 years to build the parts for the Brute Ray and the parts for a 2nd one. And I'm not about to work that long again for 1 little project."  
  
Vegeta lowered his head slightly. "I see your point. Trunks did a stupid thing and you should punish him. I……I'm sorry I yelled so loud before."  
  
Bulma smiled. "I forgive you, my handsome prince." She walked up to him and gave him a passionate kiss. During that moment, Vegeta thought to himself "Why does she love me so much? I never express these feelings for her. What is wrong with me? Why can't I express my love for her?"  
  
Bulma pulled her lips off of Vegeta's. "Go on now," she said. "Go find Trunks and tell him I'll be out there soon to watch you guys train, ok?"  
  
Vegeta smiled at his wife. "Alright, Bulma." He picked up Trunks's sword at flew off in the direction of the 3 training Saiyans. About 20 minutes later, Vegeta spotted the 3 Z fighters training in a remote area near the mountains. Goten and Trunks were both Super Saiyans and they were facing Gohan who was upgraded to Super Saiyan 2. Goten and Trunks charged head-on at Gohan who merely stood there and easily blocked every punch and kick that the 2 younger half-Saiyans threw at him.  
  
"TRUNKS, GOTEN," Vegeta yelled. The sound of his voice stopped all 3 warriors in the tracks.  
  
"Hey, Dad. Glad you could join us……HEY, MY SWORD. Where'd you find it, Dad?" Trunks asked impatiently.  
  
Vegeta stammered "I'm not going to go into details about where I found it, Trunks. Just put it down there."  
  
He threw the sword to Trunks, who put it by a nearby mountain.  
  
"Trunks, your mother's coming by soon to see how you've progressed. Obviously it hasn't been very much."  
  
Trunks had a look of sadness on his face. "Whaddya mean, Dad? I've gotten a lot stronger."  
  
Vegeta let out a sarcastic chuckle. "I bet you have, but you haven't gotten any smarter. You're fighting a Super Saiyan 2 as a Super Saiyan. You have no chance of winning like that."  
  
"I had Goten with me. I thought we could at least equal Gohan's power."  
  
Vegeta slapped himself in the head. "If you want to rival Gohan, then fuse into a Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. He won't be able to touch you then. Haven't you learned anything from the years I've trained you?"  
  
Trunks looked at his father awkwardly. "Dad, I only want to rival Gohan, not kill him."  
  
They were expecting Gohan to say something in response, but instead he was looking towards the mountains. He had a look of deep concern on his face.  
  
"Hey, Gohan," Goten asked. "What's the matter?"  
  
Gohan glanced back. "Oh, nothing…..I hope," was his reply.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind," Gohan said. "Let's just get back to training."  
  
About 15 minutes later they heard the sound of a helicopter. The 4 Saiyans turned to face the approaching copter.  
  
"Hey, you guys. I'm comin in for a landing." The pilot turned out to be none other than Bulma. She landed about 25 feet away from Vegeta and the rest of the warriors. She hopped out of the plane and gave Vegeta a quick kiss. "Did you miss me?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta didn't reply at first, but then he said "Well, I uhhhhhh….yes I did."  
  
Bulma kissed him again. "You're too sweet. No wonder I married you."  
  
Vegeta thought to himself "I'm……sweet? That description doesn't suit me at all."  
  
Goten and Trunks fought each other in their regular forms while Gohan trained by himself, still as a Super Saiyan 2. He didn't seem like himself. He seemed preoccupied with something. He kept glancing towards the mountains. Goten and Trunks noticed this, but they never said anything. What could make Gohan so uneasy?  
  
"Hey, Trunks," said Goten. "We haven't fused for a long time. Let's see if we can still do it right."  
  
"Hey, you're right. We need to train as Gotenks. Okay, let's try it."  
  
The 2 half-Saiyans stood side by side about 5 feet away from each other, with their arms extended.  
  
"FUUUUUUUUUUU………SION…HAAAA"  
  
The two fighters performed the dance flawlessly. They had emerged as a Super Saiyan Gotenks.  
  
"YEAH," he said with the combined voices of Goten and Trunks. "Now, I'm gonna take it to the limit….AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH".  
  
Gotenks's power was increasing rapidly. The Earth was starting to shake. It nearly knocked Bulma off her feet, but Vegeta was there to catch her.  
  
With 1 final yell, Gotenks exploded with power. After the dust settled, Gotenks looked completely different. His hair was now down to his feet. He was a Super Saiyan 3.  
  
"Heh heh heh. I still got it," said Gotenks with a cocky voice.  
  
Vegeta smiled at what he saw. The fused Saiyan was a lot stronger than he was in the battle against Majin Buu.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH VEGETA LOOK AT HIM!! HE LOOKS SO WEIRD!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Vegeta glanced at Gotenks some more. "You're right, he does. But he's one of the strongest beings on Earth."  
  
"Who are you calling weird, you weaklings?" snapped Gotenks.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
Gotenks just stood there and laughed. "You heard me."  
  
"Vegeta, calm down," said Bulma.  
  
"NO! NOTHING IS GONNA MAKE ME CALM DOWN!!"  
  
Bulma smirked. "Oh no? How about this?"  
  
She took Vegeta by the head and pressed her lips against his. Vegeta was once again taken by surprise from Bulma's sudden act of passion. But he wasn't about to shrug her off. He put his arms around her and embraced her.  
  
"Oh isn't this romantic?" Gotenks said sarcastically.  
  
After about 20 minutes of Gotenks making fun of Vegeta, the fusion wore off. Goten and Trunks were back to their normal selves. Vegeta looked at them like he was about to Final Flash them to the next dimension, but he surprisingly didn't do anything.  
  
Meanwhile, Gohan kept his eyes fixed on the mountains. Suddenly, he gasped, as did the rest of the warriors.  
  
"HEY DO YOU GUYS FEEL THAT?" Gohan yelled.  
  
They all nodded yes. A tremendous force was looming in the mountains.  
  
"What the hell? Vegeta, I'm sensing your ki over there," Gohan said.  
  
Vegeta was surprised to say the least. He focused on the ki over in the mountains. "This can't be. I'm sensing Frieza's ki over there, as well as Kakarot's."  
  
Goten and Trunks focused on the mountains. They let out a yell. "I'm sensing Brolli's ki, as well as……Gohan's and Vegeta's," said Goten.  
  
Trunks broke in. "Wait a minute. This isn't making any sense. How can someone that's been dead for years be over there? And how can someone who's right here also be over there?"  
  
"OH GOD NO!" Vegeta blurted out. "There's only 1 possible explanation. It's……..Cell."  
  
Gohan whirled around. "NO. IT CAN'T BE CELL. I KILLED HIM ALMOST 25 YEARS AGO!!"  
  
"WHO ELSE COULD IT BE? We're going over there and we're going to find out for sure."  
  
Vegeta picked up Bulma and flew towards the mountains, and Gohan, Goten, and Trunks followed close behind. After about 40 minutes, they reached the mountains. Vegeta set Bulma down near the bottom and he flew around looking for who he thought was Cell.  
  
Suddenly, an explosion rocked the Earth. Parts of the mountain were falling apart and a figure emerged from the rubble.  
  
"Vegeta. It's so good to see you again."  
  
Vegeta had a look of rage on his face. "Who are you?" he snapped.  
  
"You don't recognize me? You blasted me 25 years ago to distract me while that kid vaporized me."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "CELL? YOU CAN'T BE CELL. YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE HIM AT ALL."  
  
This new version of Cell was almost pure black, with dark purple wings, and with dark green spots. And his head was now perfectly round like Frieza's.  
  
"I was rebuilt by Dr. Gero's brother shortly after my destruction. As I was implanted with new cells from Brolli and Gohan, I also retained my memory of everything that happened. I have been here for almost 25 years, growing, adapting, waiting for the time to come back and destroy you all."  
  
"I don't think so," said Gohan, who had just arrived with Goten and Trunks. "I've killed you once, Cell, and I can do it again."  
  
"You fool. You are up against the ULTIMATE WEAPON!"  
  
Cell lunged at Gohan with such speed that no one could track him. He punched Gohan right in the stomach and sent him flying into the ground below. There was a large crater where he landed. He just lay there, unconscious.  
  
"Damn you, Cell. I'm going to make you pay for that."  
  
Vegeta did a huge power up and turned into a Super Saiyan 4. "Blast you, Kakarot," he thought to himself. "Why must you be training in some other galaxy? I could use your help right about now."  
  
Vegeta and Cell flew head on into each other. They exchanged punches and kicks and it seemed that they were even, but about 10 minutes into the fight, Cell took the upper hand and started beating Vegeta senseless. They fought until it was night. Suddenly, without warning, Vegeta backed off. Cell was surprised.  
  
"Why are you backing off, Vegeta?" Cell asked. "Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?"  
  
Vegeta said nothing at first. He merely grunted, but then said "It's no use, Cell. I can't beat you alone."  
  
Goten and Trunks were shocked. "DAD WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T GIVE UP!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Vegeta never acknowledged him. He just stood there frozen. Cell was becoming agitated.  
  
"VEGETA, IF YOU DON'T FIGHT ME NOW, I'LL BLOW UP THE EARTH."  
  
Vegeta started to fly away, but in an instant, flew back as fast as he could to try and get a quick shot in on Cell. But Cell was prepared. He caught Vegeta's punch and kneed him in the face, sending him flying about 40 feet upwards.  
  
"You're no match for me, Vegeta. Maybe you just need a little persuasion," Cell stated. "Now, which one of you should I kill first? How about you two boys?" he said to Goten and Trunks. "Ah, never mind. I think I'll just destroy that woman down there."  
  
Vegeta's eyes almost burst out of his head. He knew Cell was talking about Bulma. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh no?" Cell took 2 fingers and shot Frieza's death ray at Bulma.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO" Vegeta screamed. He flew as fast as he could towards Bulma, trying to get ahead of the blast. He managed to get to Bulma first. "WATCH OUT" he yelled. He knocked Bulma out of the way in time, but the beam shot right through Vegeta's heart. He fell limp to the ground.  
  
Trunks yelled "OH MY GOD!! DAD NO"  
  
Bulma's eyes filled with tears. "VEGETA NOOOOOOO" she cried. She crawled over to him and shook him, trying to get him to respond. "VEGETA VEGETA PLEASE….DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS."  
  
Vegeta stirred slightly. His eyes opened a little bit. "B-Bulma. Are you a- a-alright?" he said weakly.  
  
Tears were flowing down Bulma's face. "Don't talk, Vegeta. I'm gonna get you to a hospital."  
  
"No…there's…..no t-t-time. Listen t-to me Bulma. I need to tell you s-s- something before I die……I've never said this t-t-to you before, but I-I love you and I always have.."  
  
More tears were flowing from Bulma's eyes. "Vegeta….please, no. You can't leave me like this. You just can't," she sobbed.  
  
Vegeta put his hand on Bulma's cheek and she held it there tightly. "Bulma," Vegeta whispered weakly "……j-just do me a favor…..remember me."  
  
And with that, his hand fell to the ground. The Prince of Saiyans was dead.  
  
Bulma cried more and more "Vegeta………….VEGETA……NOOOOOOOO!"  
  
It was a heart-wrenching scene for Trunks. He exploded with anger. "CELL, YOU ARE GOING TO SUFFER FOR THAT. GOTEN, FUSION. RIGHT NOW.  
  
Goten didn't dare argue. The 2 boys lined up. "FUUUUUUUUUU…SION…HAAAAA."  
  
The Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks emerged. "YOU WILL PAY, CELL. YOU WILL PAY FOR EVERYTHING."  
  
Gotenks reached for the lump in his lower back and pulled out his tail. "YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE, YOU STUPID SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
  
Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks turned around and looked at the full moon. He almost immediately transformed into a Golden Oozaru. Then he underwent another big change. He became a person again, except this time he wasn't a longhaired Super Saiyan 3, he was now a full-powered Super Saiyan 4. He had the red fur and he had dark red hair.  
  
Cell was amazed. "You won't win, boy. KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA"  
  
Cell launched a huge Kamehameha at Gotenks. It hit him and exploded, but Gotenks wasn't even scratched. "CELL IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE!! SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK TIMES 50!!"  
  
50 ghosts of SSJ4 Gotenks blasted out of him and hit Cell head on. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU WILL DIE ONE DAY!!"  
  
Cell was dead. SSJ4 Gotenks has defeated him once and for all. He flew down to Bulma who was still sobbing over the loss of her husband. He picked up Bulma, Vegeta's body, and the unconscious Gohan and flew back to the Capsule Corp.  
  
1 year later  
  
There was peace on Earth once again. Everybody went about their normal lives. Well, almost everybody. Bulma, Bra, and Trunks never stayed the same after Vegeta's death. She would visit his grave every day and cry her eyes out for about an hour. Vegeta left Bulma with the information that he always loved her, and that provided her with some consolation. He was not truly gone. He would watch his family from up above, always and forever. 


End file.
